J'aime bien la pluie
by Jafaden
Summary: La pluie... C'est peut-être bien grâce à elle si j'en suis là. Elle est peut-être celle qui a conduit ma vie. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...


J'aime bien la pluie.

D'aussi loin dont je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je patientai durant de longues minutes, de longue heures dans les hautes herbes du jardin, assis en tailleur, à chaque nuage imposant. Ma mère me regardait sur le pas de la porte, amusée. J'avais six ans. Cela doit être mon plus vieux souvenir. Et j'attendais. Qu'elle furent longues, ces gouttes !

Mais elles arrivèrent. La première sur ma main gauche. La deuxième sur le bout de mon nez. Et bien d'autres. Je souriais.

Je courais sous la pluie, savourant chaque gouttelettes sur mon épiderme, sautais dans les flaques d'eau sale, créant des raz-de-marée, chantais, dansais, riais...

Je voulais que le temps s'arrête. Pour continuer à fêter cette chose merveilleuse qu'est la pluie. Pour voir ma mère rire de mes bêtises.

Lorsque la pluie se faisait moindre, elle partait toujours pendant que je revenais devant la porte. Et elle réapparaissait toujours avec une serviette chaude, prête à m'essuyer. Et toujours avec le sourire d'une maman qui vous aime.

J'aime bien la pluie.

Je l'ai rencontré grâce à elle. Elle avait annulé ma sortie. Alors, je patientai, un casque sur les oreilles et l'écran de mon ordinateur allumé sur un jeu en ligne. Il est venu une demi-heure plus tard. Il m'aida dans un combat perdu d'avance en solitaire. A nous deux, nous eurent raison de l'adversaire. Nous avons vite sympathisé dans le tchat du jeu.

De fil en aiguille, l'on s'échangeait nos compte Skype, l'on discutait, l'on se rencontrait. J'appris à le connaitre, à le reconnaitre, lui.

Entre deux cafés, pour plaisanter, je lui proposai de venir s'installer avec moi, dans mon appartement. Il accepta.

J'aime bien la pluie.

Elle avait commencé à tomber alors que nous ramenions notre repas à l'appartement. Lui s'abrita le plus rapidement possible sous un porche, le dîner maigrement protégé par son blouson. Moi, je m'amusai à marcher sur le rebord du trottoir, les bras écartés, évitant maladroitement de tomber. Je le voyais m'observer du coin de l'œil. Tout semblait parfait. Et pourtant...

A cours d'idée de jeu, je cherchais à embêter mon colocataire. Je lui sautai dessus, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci détestait l'eau. Il se débattait, mais je tenais bon. Mon petit bonheur personnel.

Je ne m'en était rendu compte que récemment à ce moment-là. Mais je l'aimai comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Alors je faisais tout pour être au plus près de lui, même si tout cela ratait.

Je descendis rapidement de son dos. Il pouvait bien me traiter d'enfant en bas âge si ça lui chantait, moi, je m'en moquais éperdument.

La pluie se calmant, nous nous apprêtions à repartir. Il me retint cependant le poignée. Il voulait me dire quelque chose mais je le voyais hésiter, rougir, stresser. J'espérai. Tellement fort. Je pensai savoir. Il fit le premier pas.

Il m'aimait.

Je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai embrassé.

"-On la mange quand, cette pizza ?"

Abruti.

J'aimais bien la pluie.

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler, de toute manière.

Il aura fallu d'une dispute...

J'ai quitté l'appartement. J'erre dans les rues. Sous la pluie. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'erre ainsi. Je sens seulement mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Je ne veux pas répondre. Pourquoi faire ? Il me l'a dit lui-même.

"Je te déteste !"

Ça fait mal de se sentir rejeter. Tellement mal. Je suis assis sur un banc. Dans un parc. Trempé. Et je pleure. Moi qui croyait qu'il m'aimait...

J'entends mon prénom au travers du bruit des goutte, du vent et des arbres. Il m'appelle. Je ne veux plus le voir.

Il dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, que c'est sorti sur un coup de tête, que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Suis-je censé le croire ?

L'embrasser ?

Le prendre dans mes bras ?

Le pardonner ?

Je ne veux pas... Pourtant...

Combien de fois s'est-il excusé ?

Combien de fois m'a-t-il dit "je t'aime" dans ses excuses ?

Combien de fois m'a-t-il dit "je t'aime" ?...

Sûrement un milliard de fois. Je ne sais plus. Il m'aime, je le sais. Alors pourquoi pleurer ? S'engueuler ? Se combattre ? Se battre pour ses convictions ?... Je sais maintenant.

Lui voulait assumer, dire la vérité. Moi, je ne voulais pas. J'ai trop peur des réactions, de ces gens n'assumant pas qu'il puisse exister de telles relations. J'ai peur de mes amis, de ma propre famille, des gens qui me suivent et me soutiennent. J'ai peur...

J'ai peur de tout ça.

Il me prends soudainement dans ses bras.

"On sera fort. Ensemble."

Oui, je le sais...

"Je t'aime, Grégoire."

Je t'aime, Mickaël.

J'aime bien la pluie...


End file.
